Deanois, mode d'emploi
by Eaonya
Summary: Contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens pense, Dean Thomas n'est pas si facile à cerner (ou à supporter!)...
1. Chapter 1

Je vérifie une dernière fois que la porte d'entrée est bien verrouillée avant de me rendre dans la ruelle sombre la plus proche, pour transplaner à l'abris du regard des moldus. J'en ai horreur, mais il faut bien reconnaître qu'il n'y a pas de moyen plus rapide pour se rendre au ministère de la magie! Bien que je leur porte un immense respect, j'ai vraiment du mal à imaginer (et à comprendre!) comment font les moldus pour supporter ce qu'ils appellent les "transports en communs". N'aimant pas spécialement la foule, je m'y sentirais super mal.

Enfin! Il faut avouer que les sorciers aussi ont des moyens de locomotion peu confortable! Si vous avez le vertige, évitez le balais. Lorsque vous transplannez sans en avoir l'habitude, il y a de forte chances que vous vous évanouissiez, ou que vous vomissiez. Et le pire de tous: le portoloin. Personnellement (peu de gens de mon entourage, voir aucune, partage mon opinion), j'ai tout simplement l'impression de faire une chute extrêmement longue, tout en étant harponner au nombril, avec cette sensation que le reste de mon corps ne veut pas suivre le mouvement.

Quand j'arrive au Ministère, il est déjà en pleine effervescence. J'adore voir l'énergie avec laquelle certains sorciers se donnent dans l'exercice de leur profession, c'est tellement motivant! En revanche, il y a toujours une minorité qui passe son temps à flâner dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une personne à critiquer, voir complètement martyriser dans certains cas. Ceux là, bien entendu je ne les supporte pas. Ce sont souvent des sorciers issus de très vieilles familles bourgeoises qui se retrouvent à des postes de figuration important. Comme des membres de conseil de je-sais-pas-quoi-et-j'en-ai-rien-à-faire, ou autre débilité du genre.

J'entre dans le bureau qui m'est attribué. Lizbeth est déjà là. C'est vraiment pas juste, j'ai beau être partie de la maison dix minutes plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée, elle a réussi à arriver avant moi! Je déteste être la dernière!

-Hey! Eden! Ca va?

-Un peu fatiguée, et toi? je lui répond en souriant.

-Je suis en pleine forme! Au fait! n'oublie pas qu'on a une audience dans une demi-heure.

-Ils les mettent de plus en plus tôt en ce moment!

-Ils pensent que, comme ça celui qui est jugé n'est pas totalement réveillé et qu'on peut donc le faire incarcéré plus facilement.

-Mais nous non plus on n'est pas toujours réveillé! je proteste

-C'est le seul petit problème.

Ayant partagé avec moi durant sept ans le dortoir féminin de Serdaigle, Lizbeth me connaît par coeur. C'est pour ça que je ne crois pas à son sourire condescendant, elle sait très bien qu'il ne faut pas toucher à mon sommeil et s'en est toujours moqué!

Aujourd'hui, on travail toutes les deux au département de la justice magique. Comme magistrate pour ma part, greffière pour elle.C'est quelque chose de passionnant! On entend les histoires de centaines de sorciers, allant du divorce à l'affaire de meurtre en passant par le jugement des anciens mangemorts.

Ce matin c'est une affaire de créature dangereuse et de voisinage qui nous attend. En général, celles-là sont longue et chiantes! Quand l'animal est vraiment dangereux, le propriétaire est inculpé. Quand l'animal est parfaitement normal, mais que le propriétaire vit à côté d'une mauviette parano, personne n'a rien. Voilà.

Je rejoins les deux avocats chargé de l'affaire dans les vestiaires afin d'enfiler cette horrible robe de sorcier violette, l'uniforme spécial audience.

Je croise un autre magistrat discutant avec Mr. Shaklebot, le ministre de la magie; ce qui confirme le fait que les autres ont des audiences intéressante quand moi je me farci les histoires de poulet cracheur de feu!

Enfin, faut se contenter de ce qu'on a!

* * *

Deux heures!

On a mis deux heures! Pour régler une histoire de créature qui ronfle! On ne me l'avais encore jamais faite celle-là. Je sens qu'une certaine personne va beaucoup s'amuser lorsque je vais le lui raconter.

C'est la honte quand même! On fait des études pendants plusieurs années, on se donne à fond dans tout ce qu'on entreprend. Et qu'est-ce qu'on y gagne? S'occuper de Boursouf ronfleur!

Que personne n'ose dire après ça que je suis incapable de faire preuve d'écoute!

Je me demande si les moldus aussi ont ce genre de cas dans leurs tribunaux... Auquel cas je comprendrais pourquoi j'en croise en robe de sorcier noir à jabot (les tenues des avocats apparemment) qui ont l'air complètement déprimé, fatigué ou lassé.

-Par Morgane! C'est pas trop tôt! t'imagines! j'ai dû écrire tous les problèmes de santé d'un Boursouf!

Ah oui, le rôle de Lizbeth à sans aucun doute été la pire. Moi je pouvais faire semblant d'écouter et penser à complètement autre chose, mais sa profession étant de noter tout ce qui est dit, elle n'a pas le droit de se relâcher un seul instant.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai pas voulu être greffière! C'était ton choix, assume. Il est quel heure?

-Pas loin de onze heure, pourquoi?

-Dean dois rentrer vers treize heure.

-Il est parti où cette fois?

-En Russie.

Lizbeth grimace. Et je la comprend parfaitement. Je ne pense pas qu'un jour je comprendrais qu'on puisse partir dnas un pays aussi froid! Même si c'est pour le travail! Je sais que les Aurors font cela pour sauver l'équilibre du monde des sorciers, mais ça me dépasse! Ils pourraient rester bien au chaud en Angleterre, mais non, ils partent constamment vadrouiller à droite à gauche. Et moi je me retrouve toute seule!

-C'est pas moi qui me suis fiancée avec un des meilleurs Aurors de sa génération! C'est ton choix, assume!

J'adore quand elle tente de me parodier. Souvent, elle se met à bouger la tête de manière super étrange, et plaque un sourire en coin sur son visage.

On retourne rédiger un compte rendu de cette fabuleuse audience. A peine installées, on est victime d'une intrusion.

Personne ne pourra jamais apprendre à un Gryffondor à frapper à une porte avant d'entrer quelque part.

Ou alors, c'est quelque chose qui est propre à Dean... Dans tous les cas, c'est incurable!

-La mission à finis plus t...

-Bonjour Dean, comment vas-tu?

Merci Liz! Malheureusement, ça ne sert à rien.

-Bonjour Lizbeth, ça va? Bon! La mission à finis plus tôt et j'ai faim!

Un autre détail qui prouve à quel point les Gryffondor peuvent manquer de délicatesse: leur estomac passe toujours en premier!

-Dean! On est en train de bosser là!

-Ah, désolé. Bon, bah je vais manger tout seul...

-Bonne idée!

Et cet imbécile qui me sert de fiancé sort de la pièce pour enfin nous laisser bosser tranquillement. Enfin... Lizbeth décide d'intervenir.

-Ca faisait combien de temps qu'il était parti?

-Un mois.

-Et c'est comme ça que tu le traites! Franchement, tout les deux vous êtes vraiment pas doué en relations humaines!

-il a faim et je bosse. Aux dernière nouvelles, il sait manger tout seul!

-Mais ça fait un mois qu'il est parti! Dans un pays super froid! il a fais que travailler sans s'arrêter!

-Justement, maintenant il a deux semaines de vacances! Il a plutôt de la chance!

-Raaah, tu me fatigues!

-Je sais.

Sur ce, on peut enfin se mettre à rédiger ce rapport. Plus vite il sera finis, plus vite je pourrais aller rejoindre Dean.

-N'empêche que...

-Lizbeth! J'ai compris! On peut travailler maintenant!

-C'était sympa de sa part de venir! Il aurais pu rester dans son bureau et te laisser sans nouvelles jusqu'à ce soir!

-Ca veut dire aussi que je vais me retrouver dans pas longtemps au milieu de toute sa famille et de discutions sur des sujets moldus auxquels je ne comprends strictement rien!

-Et t'as horreur de rien comprendre! C'est bon, je connais le refrain! Mais tu me déçois...

-tu m'énerves.

La porte s'ouvre encore une fois. Et c'est encore la même personne qui en sort!

-rebonjour Dean!

-Eden! Viens avec moi! _Wingardium Leviosa!_

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! Mais t'es complètement malade! Fais moi descendre! Maintenant!

-Même pas en rêve!

Je vais tomber. C'est sûr, je vais tomber si il me pose pas dans la seconde! Et Lizbeth qui se fiche de moi! Si elle raconte ça au autres, je la crucide (un mélange entre "trucider" et "crucifier"). Déjà qu'on ne me confie pas beaucoup d'affaires importantes, si en plus je perd en crédibilité... On va plus rien me donner du tout!

Je vole à travers les bureaux du ministère. Ces derniers sont fermés, les sorciers doivent manger (ou travailler!)

\- Tu sais très bien que j'aime pas déjeuner tout seul!

-Tu pouvais demander à Seamus, c'est ton meilleur ami!

-J'suis allé dans son service, mais il est partit pour un contrôle en Roumanie!

-Ah...

-Du coup, t'es obligée manger avec moi! C'est bête, hein!

-Après; promis, tu me laisses bosser peinarde?

-Parole de Gryffondor!

Je soupir. Malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas le changer. Il était plus calme à Poudlard, il était plus coincé. Plus timide.

Mais il reste toujours honnête envers ses principes, et c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important.

-DEAN THOMAS! Tu ne quittes pas ton poste sans avoir finis ce que tu as à faire!

-Ah zut! J'pensais pas qu'il allait me rattraper celui-là!

Au moins, ça ça n'a pas changé! Il est toujours aussi irresponsable!

* * *

 _Voilà_

 _Bienvenue dans mon nouveau terrain de jeu! Je pense que ce n'est pas vraiment innédit, mais j'aime le Dean x Oc!_

 _J'ai eu cette idée il y a un petit moment déjà, elle me détendait, et j'ai donc voulut la faire partager!_

 _J'espère que ça vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!_

 _A + pour la suite!_

 _Eaonya, éternelle rêveuse._


	2. Chapter 2

-T'as vraiment l'air cruche avec ta chaise volante qui te poursuit.

-Merci.

-T'as fais vite pour manger avec Dean!

-Il s'est fait rappeler a l'ordre par l'espèce de monstre qui lui sert de patron. Du coup j'ai perdu un temps de malade, pour rien!

-T'inquiètes! Dans une heure maximum, on est en pause!

-J'aurais même plus le temps! On a encore deux affaires cet après-midi et le retour des Aurors signifie qu'on aura un nouveau jugement bientôt.

-Bah de toute façon y a très peu de chances que ça soit à nous qu'ils le confient...

-Liz. Je sais que tu adores détruire mes rêves, mais cette fois-ci je te jure que je vais tout faire pour être la responsable de ce procès! Tu vas enfin retranscrire quelque chose d'intéressant!

Elle soupire et se penche de nouveau sur son document. Je fais de même avant de penser aux affaires des heures suivantes. Pour qu'il y en ai deux, ça doit être encore une fois des histoires barbantes sur des fais divers impossible à raconter à des moldus!

Je ne veux absolument pas dire par là que les moldus sont stupides ou quoi que ce soit d'autre de dégradant, c'est juste que ceux que je fréquente se résument grosso-modo à la famille de Dean. Et alors qu'ils sont très calés sur le vocabulaire du bureau des Aurors ou celui de la justice (similaire au leur), tout ce qui concerne les créatures magiques leur échappe totalement. Ne gérant essentiellement que ce genre d'affaires, j'ai l'impression de parler autre chose que de l'Anglais quand je leur raconte des histoires d'Augurey bruyant ou autre.

Et inversement. Il y a énormément de termes employés par sa mère ou ses sœurs que je ne comprends toujours pas. Même si Dean a tenté plusieurs fois de me les expliquer, comme il le fait avec sa famille depuis ses onze ans. Sauf que pour eux, l'apprentissage s'est fais en même temps que celui de Dean. Et étant donné que lui aussi est très nul en créature magique, je parle vraiment dans le vide.

En fait la seule discussion que j'arrive à avoir avec sa famille, c'est lorsque l'on nous pose des questions sur Poudlard. Le professeur McGonagall ayant écrit une lettre pour tout expliquer du fonctionnement de l'école à la mère de Dean lors de son admission. Mrs. Thomas a même réussit l'exploit d'apprendre là-dite lettre par coeur, mots pour mots.

Je l'avoue, y a sérieusement des jours où cette famille me fait flipper.

* * *

-Liz! je viens de prendre une grande décision!

-Ah...

-Ton père est moldu, non?

-Aux dernières nouvelles, oui.

-Tu crois qu'il pourrait me donner des cours?

-Des cours de quoi? Sérieux Eden, tu commences a me faire peur...

-J'ai absolument besoin d'en apprendre plus sur les moldus! J'en ai marre de passer pour une imbécile!

-Pourquoi tu demandes pas à Dean? Tu le vois plus souvent que mon père!

-J'comprends jamais rien à ce qu'il raconte...

-Ah... Bah on verra pour mon père.

-Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi! Maintenant on bosse!

J'ai parfaitement conscience que ma requête est complètement idiote. C'est la seule solution que j'ai réussit a trouver. Et il est hors de question que Dean soit mis au courant! Il a essayé tellement de fois de m'initier à la culture moldue sans succès, qu'il serait vexé d'apprendre qu'il est nul comme prof.

C'est pas de ma faute! Il a l'air tellement content à chaque fois qu'il m'explique quelque chose que je n'ai pas le cœur à lui avouer que je n'y comprend rien...

* * *

C'est officiel, je déteste mon patron. Contrairement à ce que Liz et moi pensions, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes encore jeunes qu'on ne nous confie pas les affaires importantes. Non. C'est juste que cet imbécil est un gros macho.

Non ce ne sont pas des accusations en l'air. J'au des preuves et un témoin: Les notes de Liz et cette dernière pour plaider notre cause!

Cette face de Gobelin a osé refiler le jugement des sorciers capturés par mon fiancé et le reste de son équipe au petit nouveau tout juste diplômé. Devant nous. Apparemment il serait plus qualifié que nous pour gérer ce genre de chose, parce que les affaires de meurtre c'est pas pour les femmes qui devraient se contenter de s'occuper des problèmes familiaux.

Je supporte les récits des quêtes de Dean depuis cinq ans (avec tout les détails bien sanglants) et je n'ai apparemment pas les tripes suffisantes pour juger sans le moindre sentiments ou dégoût des hommes et des femmes dont les "exploits" seront seulement racontés dans les grandes lignes!

J'ai eu assez de courage pour me battre aux côtés de mes camarades lors de la bataille de Poudlard et assister à la mise a mort de certains d'entre eux, mais pas assez pour envoyer des criminels derrière les barreaux.

-Coucou!

-Hey! Dean! Je serait toi je repartirais tout de suite. Elle est vraiment pas de bonne humeur.

-Merci Liz mais je pense que je suis encore capable de gérer une Serdaigle en pleine crise de nerf! C'est rien par rapport à Ginny!

-JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU INSINUES EXACTEMENT?

-Dean, le principe de la logique voudrais que lorsque je te dis qu'Eden est de mauvaise humeur, tu ne cherches pas à l'énerver encore plus. Tu comprends?

-Bah quoi? Elle est gentille Ginny! Et son sort de chauve-furie est redoutable!

-Dean. Sort.

\- Vous êtes vraiment pas marrantes toutes les deux aujourd'hui!

Je vais exploser. Lizbeth aussi ferait mieux de sortir, si elle veut garder ses tympans sains et saufs. C'est pas mon genre de régler mes problèmes un par un. Je hurle tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur d'un coup en revanche. Il est vrai que ça ne règle absolument rien mais ça me détend.

Et ça énerve profondément mon entourage proche.

Sauf qu'il arrive que cette méthode ne fonctionne pas. Et c'est celle là que Liz redoute par dessus tout.

Le lancement de la chaîne de radio magique la plus pourrie du monde sorcier. Celle qui ne passe que les chansons de Célestina Moldubec en boucle. Et je chante (faux) par dessus elle.

CerteS, ma camarade pourrait très aisément me lancer un sortilège de mutisme, mais elle sait qu'une fois l'effet dissipé, c'est contre elle que je redirigerais ma colère.

Personne n'a le droit de ma priver de mon exutoire! C'est formellement interdis par la loi du bureau! Je peux porter plainte et envoyer à Azkaban quiconque s'y risquera!

* * *

 _Voilà!_

 _La suite! Je sais que Dean n'est pas encore vraiment présent dans cette histoire, mais je promet de l'intégrer un oeu plus par la suite! Pourquoi pas dans un dîner en famille?_

 _J'espère que ça vous aura plus!_

 _Eaonya, éternelle rêveuse._


End file.
